Professor Oak's Part
by Alphatigress
Summary: Giving a ten year old rookie trainer a wild, untrained and dangerous pikachu doesn't seem like a smart move for a supposed expert on pokemon to make. So why did Professor Oak do it? Because of an unforgotten memory of an adventure from his youth.


Professor Oak smiled inwardly at the sight of a pajama clad out of breath Ash Ketchum hastily trying to reassure him that he was indeed ready for a pokemon even as he outwardly frowned in displeasure. If it were any other child, even his own grandson Gary, he would have doubts and never would have done what he was about to do, but he knew this special instant was an exception.

Oak watched amused as Ash tried the three pokeballs only to find them all empty, he's tried to imagine what would have stopped Ash from getting a classic starter pokemon but this hadn't been what he'd pictured, all the same he was enjoying himself.

"I thought about it a lot and it took me a long time but I finally decided to choose Squirtle, oh."

"Already taken by someone who was on time."

"Oh, I wish I hadn't over slept, but now I will choose as my pokemon, Bulbasaur, wah."

"That one was also taken by a kid who wasn't late."

"Well that's no problem because my pokemon will be Charmander, eah."

"The early bird gets the worm or in this case, the pokemon."

"Does that mean all the pokemon are gone?" Here was the moment he'd been waiting for; it was time for him to play his part in the great destiny that awaited the young trainer.

"Well there is still one left but I a…" He wondered if he should feel guilty over how much fun he was having but figured, 'why not?'

"Professor I'll take it!" Still as rash as ever.

"I think I should warn you there is a problem with this last one."

"I have to have a pokemon."

"Well in that case…"

The pokemon that was released was chubbier than he'd expected but it made sense, he hadn't yet been trained. Oak had been ecstatic to discover him the other day, he'd started to become worried.

"Pikachu."

"Its name is Pikachu."

"It's so cute it's the best of all!"

"You'll see." One day.

"Oh, hi Pikachu!"

"Pika." Oak inwardly winced at the painful looking shock but remained composed.

"It's also known as electric mouse, it's usually shy but sometime it can have an electrifying personality." It was much more than that but Ash would discover that on his own.

"I see what you mean." He didn't, but he would.

"Shocking isn't it." Oak really was thoroughly enjoying this.

As he followed the two out Oak couldn't help but smile to himself, right now they had their differences, Pikachu was still very much a wild pokemon at heart, but they would forge an unbreakable bond of friendship.

"Mom!"

"Oh Ash, I'm so proud of you! You're finally going to fulfill your dream and start your pokemon training. But, I'm, I'm going to miss you so much. Oh, my little boy!"

Oak smiled to himself as Delia embarrassed her son with the assortment of thing she'd somehow managed to pack into his backpack, much more than the boy would need.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me, in front of all these people? Don't you know I'm a big kid now, pokemon trainers can take care of themselves!"

"I understand. Hm? That's your pokemon?"

"Yep, that's my pokemon!"

"I thought all pokemon stayed inside their pokeballs why doesn't this one?" Pikachu is different.

"Uh, oh yeah, right. Pikachu, get in the ball now." Oak inwardly smirked, knowing this wasn't going to go over well. He chuckled as he watched the yellow mouse use his tail to knock back the pokeball as Ash tried to have him return.

"Oh! You're playing catch! You're friends already." Not really but they would be.

"Uh, sure, Pikachu and I are real pals, right?"

"But, it's a little weird." Oh, Pikachu wouldn't like that, seeing what was coming Oak hid behind one of the pillars to the fate as Pikachu released a powerful shock to all those present.

"Those rubber gloves your mom packed will come in handy!" Only for a little while.

"Why?"

"Rubber blocks electricity!"

"Great!"

Eventually Ash and the rest of the townspeople recovered from the shock and returned home, though Ash only did so in order to actually put on some real clothes.

Oak couldn't stop the broad smile as he watched the boy leave, wearing bright pink rubber gloves and with a rope tied around his Pikachu, it certainly didn't look like the most promising start, but Oak knew better, he had seen it for himself, years ago.

" _I have to go back into that forest and find Celebi."_

" _I'll go too!"_

" _Me too!"_

" _So will I!"_

" _Too-ki-triii!"_

" _My name's Brock and I'm a pokemon breeder!"_

" _I'm Sam."_

" _And I'm Misty, my specialty is water pokemon."_

" _Trr-iii!"_

" _My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon Master!"_

" _Pika!"_

" _Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu!"_

" _Pikachu!"_

What followed was one of the best adventures of his life, something he hadn't forgotten even once, not even until this day.

" _Looks like you're going home Sam."_

" _Yeah, I guess so."_

" _Don't worry, it won't matter, 'cause wherever you are or whenever you are, we'll always be friends."_

" _Thank you Ash! You're a great friend! Thank you all for everything! Maybe I'll see you again, someday!"_

" _I know we will! I'll see you!"_

" _Goodbye!"_

Oak stared warmly at the retreating boy's back, he couldn't wait to hear about the adventures he was going to have along with Misty, Brock and, of course, the one and only Pikachu.


End file.
